Delirios
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Ranma aun no olvida lo que sucedió en Jusenkyo. Por eso siempre está al pendiente de Akane. ¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue el día que, por saciar su nesecidad de verla, le haga algún mal?. One-Shot.


**¡Hola!**

**Notas iniciales: **Es el primer One-Shot que hago de Ranma y Akane, espero y no sea el último. Lo realice para una _'Guerra de fans´_que se lleva acabo desde Junio en otro foro. Lo hice desde ese entonces, pero como no me han entregado resultados, pues queria compartirlo con ustedes. Ya para no aburrir con discurso cursi, sin mas los dejo disfrutar de esta humilde lectura.

**Adevertencias:** Una que otra palabra inapropiada.

**_Disclaimer: Ranma y compañia no me pertencen. Son de la cruel Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los pido prestados un ratico para que interpeten lo que a mi mente retorcida se le ocurre. Claro que sin fines de lucro._**

**

* * *

**

**Delirio**

_'Los delirios te provocan decir secretos ocultos en el alma.'_

**...**

_By. Tsuki Dulché_

**...**

-No… no por favor… no te vayas…-

Gritaba con desesperación un joven de trenza, su rostro lleno de angustia suplicaba por algo entre sus sueños, sus parpados estaban cerrados con una fuerza brutal que se podían distinguir venas en su cabeza.- Por favor… regresa a mi Akane…- Su voz de suplica marcaba que sufría mucho en ese estado de inconsciencia que estaba…- ¡No!- Abrió sus ojos dejando ver como resbalaba agua salina de ellos, los seco rápidamente y verifico que su padre aun estuviera dormido.- ¡Ja!, este viejo no se despierta con nada…-Comenzó a notar aire frio en su piel- _Ve a verificar que este bien…- _Una voz muy parecida a la suya se escuchaba en eco dentro de él.- ¿Qué quieres que averigüé?, ella esta bien.- No muy convencido lo dijo, y no sabia con quien estaba hablando exactamente.- _Vamos, sabes que quieres verla… sabes que quieres ver que este bien…_- Esa voz tan odiosa hacia de las suyas cuando quería. Rápidamente salió de ese cuarto desde su ventana, para pasar por el tejado y entrar sigilosamente al cuarto de su '_prometida_' por su ventana. Su cabeza descansaba plácidamente en la almohada, sus cabellos cortos azulados enmarcaban su rostro para darle un aire casi celestial. Al ver que estaba bien, en buen estado y sin que nadie le hiciera daño, supo que podía dormir en paz… al menos esa noche…

**...**

**R&A**

**...**

**-**¡Familia… a desayunar!- Gritaba levemente Kasumi con su voz dulce.

-¡Muy buenos días hija!- Saludaba cordialmente la cabeza de la familia Tendo.

-Buenos días…- Nabiki hacia su entrada fríamente como de costumbre… adoraba a esa familia de locos, mas nunca lo diría abiertamente.

-¡Jaja!, buenos días- El Saotome mayor llegaba después de haber descansado tanto en los aposentos que compartía con su hijo… dispuesto a saborear de las delicias que Kasumi les preparaba todos los días.

-Buenos días.- Al parecer Ranma no había dormido bien, pero su energía era la misma, ahora solo le faltaba la comida de Kasumi para comenzar su día.

Todos comenzaron a comer, pero al parecer el señor Soun aun no tocaba su plato ni tampoco Kasumi. Aunque Ranma era muy despistado, se dio cuenta de eso y también noto del espacio vacio que tenia a su lado, significado de que su '_prometida_' aun no bajaba. No pudo evitar reprimir de nuevo ese sentimiento que comenzó a desarrollar poco a poco desde lo pasado en Jusenkyo, y de eso ya era un año. Al escuchar como unos pasos bajaban lentamente soltó un aire de relajación.

-¡Buenos días familia!, lo siento por pararme hasta esta hora.- Dijo calmadamente hasta llegar junto a Ranma. Él se dio cuenta de que esa efusividad no era la misma aunque pareciera que si y la miro durante un buen rato.- ¡Qué!, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó algo exasperada Akane; el escrutinio que le dedicaba Ranma la ponía tensa y sobre todo a la defensiva.

-No… nada.- El azabache salió de su trance. Bien, tenía las mismas ganas de discutir con él, pero sabía que a ella algo le sucedía.

El desayuno fue casi normal, relajado y tranquilo. Algo no muy común en los desayunos en esa casa. En ese momento no existían peleas por la comida o discusiones entre los '_novios_'.

-¡Achu!... ¡Achu!- Akane había estornudado dos veces, eso quebró por completo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Todos la voltearon a ver.- Disculpen.-

-Amigo Tendo… ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos…-

-¡Achu!... ¡Achu!...- El estornudo de Akane había interrumpido a su tío. Todos la vieron de nuevo.

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien?- Kasumi fue con ella directamente y se lo pregunto a los ojos.

-Claro que si Kasumi… solo al parecer me dará un resfriado, la ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta, estaba segura de que yo la cerré antes de acostarme…-

-_¿Su ventana?... ¡Claro!, seguramente la deje abierta cuando salí de su cuarto… ¡Idiota!_- Mientras Ranma se recriminaba a si mismo, la voz de Akane comenzaba a escucharse de nuevo en su cabeza.

-Anda, vámonos a la escuela Ranma…- Se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, tomo su bolso y salió andando tranquilamente de ahí. Ranma por su parte, tomo una bolita de arroz se lo metió en la boca y salió siguiendo a Akane.

**...**

**R&A**

**...**

**-**_¡Que idiota eres!, se te olvido cerrar su ventana, pero creo que ella no sospecha nada._- El chico aun seguía regañándose por haber sido tan despistado al momento de su gran huida. Mientras que una chica con ojos de color avellana lo miraba con gracia por los gestos que él hacia.

-¿Por qué estas así Ranma?- Esa pregunta le cayo como balde de agua fría al azabache. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus rostro lo apretó mucho, no la quería ver, sabia que le diría en cualquier momento, ella lo tenia bajo su poder todo el tiempo. -Ranma… ¿Qué te sucede?- Akane comenzaba a preocuparse por la actitud de él. No era normal que se quedara parado en la gran valla que atravesaba para ir a la escuela, y menos por que ya era demasiado tarde.- Ranma…

-¡No es de tu incumbencia niña boba!- Vocifero Ranma. Su grito bien pudo escucharse hasta la mitad de la ciudad, pero al parecer nadie le hizo caso.- _Perfecto, recurrir a las ofensas es lo indicado_.- Pensó hábilmente el chico.

-¡Y yo que te pensaba ayudar si tenias un problema… eres un grosero!- Su puño iba directamente a la cara de Ranma, o a cualquier parte de su anatomía que resulte altamente afectada. Su frialdad le había dolido en el alma, así que, ella recurrió a los golpes como solía hacerlo si estaba enfadada.

-¡Hey!, tranquila marimacho- Ranma quería jugar como otras veces. Tal vez después de esto se retarían a unas carreritas hasta la escuela. Más nunca tomo en cuenta que ella si lo había tomado enserio.

-¡Ven acá Ranma Saotome!... ¿acaso no quieres jugar?- La ultima palabra la arrastro con siseo. Lo había logrado alcanzar, pero él, de un hábil movimiento, dio un salto y quedo a dos metros de ella.

-¿Creí que querías jugar…?- La ironía impresa en la pregunta hizo a la chica enfurecerse aun mas, no la estaba tomando enserio.

-Ya veras cuando te atrape…- comenzaba a llevarse una mano tras su vestido. El sabia lo que vendría, un vuelo por el cielo todo pagado por _**"Aerolíneas Mazo Akane´s". **_Pero lo que vino después no se lo esperaba, ella caía lentamente hacia el piso, sus ojos adoptaron un brillo de horror y a una velocidad increíble llego hasta donde estaba y la atrapo entre sus brazos protectores. Reviso su frente y sintió que estaba caliente, tenía fiebre. En sus mejillas y nariz se pigmento de rosa que contrastaba con su piel blanquecina.

-Te llevaré a casa.- Susurro un poco mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos y como pudo, cargo su bolso en un hombro.

El camino de vuelta a casa se le hizo tan largo a pesar de que hubieran recorrido poco hace rato, sus ojos no se despegaban de la cara de ella, para ver si reaccionaba o si tenia una mejora en su estado. Su mirada era cubierta por su flequillo negro, disfrutaba del contacto con esa chica que sabia amaba… aunque fuese de esa forma.

-¡Tú!, Ranma Saotome… ¿Qué le haz hecho a mi diosa con alma de tigresa?- El Rayo Azul de la escuela Furinnkan preguntaba aleñando un gran poder con su espada de madera. Sin embargo, Ranma lo mandó a volar de una patada, no tenia tiempo para perderlo con ese tipo tan pesado.

-Oye… Ranma, ¿Qué estas haciendo por acá?, ¿No deberías ya de estar en la escuela?-

La voz de Ukyo se escuchaba lejos para él, como un sonido casi imperceptible. Todo en ese momento era Akane y nadie más. Así que, sin rodeos, la ignoro. Ukyo se sintió mal, pero después de ver a la chica entre sus brazos, su alma dio un vuelco, sabia más que nada que el mundo de Ranma giraba en torno a ella… y ya estaba resignada a ello, mas nunca lo diría delante de todos. Sin otro comentario, lo dejo pasar.

-¡Nihao Airén!... ¿Por qué traer entre tus brazos a chica violenta?- Otra voz que pasaba desapercibida por él. Xian-pú, que en ese momento sostenía su bicicleta, la dejo caer cuando escucho algo que, aunque ya lo sabia, no lo soportaba.

-Lo siento Akane… estas a si por mi culpa, pero te quiero mucho y prometo de ahora en adelante cuidarte siempre…- Su voz, aunque en un murmullo, había sido captado por las dos chicas que dejaba tras él. Dio un salto sobre los tejados y comenzó a andar más rápido hasta su casa. No había tenido suerte en encontrarse a esos tres en el camino.

**...**

**R&A**

**...**

Kasumi escucho como abrían las puertas de la casa. Se extraño por que sus hermanas y cuñado se habían ido desde hace casi media hora a la escuela; su padre y si tío a un entrenamiento a las montañas enseguida de que ellos se fueron… así que, ¿Quién estaría entrando a la casa a esa hora?

-¡Ranma-kun! Que sorpresa…- su mirada dulce cambio a una de pánico al ver a la chica que traía en brazos su cuñado.- ¿Qué le sucedió a Akane?

-Se desmayo de camino a la escuela. Le revise la frente y la sentí muy caliente, decidí mejor traerla a la casa para que descansara.- La voz de Ranma sonaba afligida, y aunque le estuviera hablando a la mayor de las Tendo, su mirada no se despego ni un segundo de la cara de _su_ marimacho.

-Vamos a llevarla a su cuarto…- Kasumi le cedió el paso a Ranma, y él, como si fuese un robot, camino hacia las escaleras. Los pasos que se escuchaban se oían en la lejanía en la mente del chico… ¡Qué idiota había sido!, por satisfacer su necesidad de verla sana y salva, fue él quien terminó por hacerle daño. Cuando llegaron frente al cuarto que poseía un gracioso pato de madera escrito en el '_Akane'_ se relajo un poco, su '_prometida_' estaría ya en su cama reposando.- Acuéstala por favor…- Él, con una sutileza increíble, la deposito en sus aposentos. No pudo evitar mirar el color carmín que tenían sus mejillas y su nariz. Pensó que tal vez en otra ocasión, seria una imagen para recordar.- ¿Podrías salir del cuarto un momento por favor?- La expresión de inconformidad que puso Ranma la hizo continuar.- Es para poderla cambiar a una ropa mas ligera.

-Ah… de acuerdo.- Dicho esto, salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente, la mayoría, insultos hacia su persona. – _De verdad que soy un estúpido…_- Pensó él. Después de ello, continuaron aberraciones, insultos, voces que se mofaban de él… se estaba volviendo loco, y mas por que sentía que ya había recorrido mucho tiempo desde que salió de la habitación. La ansiedad lo carcomía, y cuando estaba apunto de tirar aquel trozo de madera que lo separaba de Akane con una de sus técnicas, la puerta se abrió al instante dejando ver a Kasumi con su sonrisa, aunque esta estuviera forzada.

- ¿Podrías traer un cuenco con agua y un poco de gasa?- Luego de escuchar eso, bajo rápidamente a la cocina. Subió con el agua, entro a la habitación y encontró a Kasumi cuidando de Akane.- Gracias…- Mojo un pedazo de tela y cuando estaba apunto de ponerla sobre la frente pálida de su hermana, sintió una mano que la detenía.- Ranma-kun…

-Por favor, Kasumi, déjame hacerlo

-Pero…

-Por favor… te lo suplico.- La mirada azul le pedía a gritos. No pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, tomo la mano de él y le puso la compresa en la palma su mano.

-De acuerdo. Pero si hay alguna mejoría me dices.- Dicho y hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer ahí, salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de complicidad. Cuan feliz será su hermana cuando se entere.

-Ya veras Akane que pronto estarás gritándome como siempre…- Le decía dulcemente Ranma a la chica que tenía frente de si. Le cambiaba de vez en cuando las compresas de su frente. No despegaba ni un solo instante sus ojos de ella. Su hambre se limito un poco dejando escuchar gruñidos de vez en cuando.

-Ra-ranma…- Un leve jadeo con un susurro escapo de la boca de Akane. Esto alerto a Ranma y cuando iba a ir por Kasumi escucho.- Po-por favor… sálvame…

El chico no pudo hacer más que revisar y comprobar que la chica estaba delirando por la fiebre que tenia aun. Mas eso, le subió el animo, ya que se dio cuenta de que la chica le pedía solo a él que la salvase… no a otro fulano, solo a él.

-Prometo salvarte siempre Akane… todas las veces que me lo pidas y aun cuando no lo necesites. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.- Le dijo en susurro al oído de su '_prometida_'. Después de todo, ella no escuchaba ni una sola palabra.

**...**

**R&A**

**...**

Akane abría sus parpados dejando ver unos hermosos ojos avellana en su nombre. Aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo y la cabeza. Por su ventana pudo contemplar un bello atardecer, viendo tonalidades naranjas, rosas, azules y moradas, dejando ver tras de ella, un azul marino que le recordó un poco a los ojos de ´_su cretino_'. Cuando se incorporo un poco más, vio en la parte de los pies a un chico abatido, rendido a sus pies. Se encontraba Ranma, aquel chico que le comenzó por robar partes de su corazón poco a poco, y a pesar de las ´_prometidas entrometidas_' de él, a los perversos villanos que andan tras de ellos, jamás ha dejado de amarlo… muy al contrario, su amor a crecido a escalas que nunca se imagino. El chico iba incorporándose poco a poco para ver como dos ojos grandes y cafés lo veían algo sorprendidos.

-Al fin despertaste Akane…- Dijo Ranma no logrando que un tono de alegría se instalara en su oración.

-Si, gracias por cuidar de mi Ranma…

-¡Oye!, ¿Quién dice que cuide de una marimacho fea como tu?- El chico de la trenza se vio amenazado por el brillo brutal que se encendió en los ojos de aquella chica con cabello azul.

-¡Toma esto insensible!- No se de donde rayos Akane saco su enorme mazo que mando a volar a Ranma por todo el cielo de Nerima.- Por cierto, eso es también por lo que paso en la mañana.

-Akane, despertaste.- La voz de Kasumi la alerto un poco. Ella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con un plato de arroz y un poco de té.

-¡Kasumi! Perdón por que hayas visto esa escena tan vergonzosa que nos encargamos de protagonizar siempre Ranma y yo.- Pidió disculpas agachando un poco la cabeza.- ¿Eso es para mi?- Su mirada se poso en la bandeja que traía su hermana.

-Disculpa hermana. Pensé que aun seguías dormida. Se lo traje a Ranma por que el pobre no ha comido nada en el día. No quiso bajar a comer por estar cuidándote.

Akane solo puso emitir una sonrisa a lo dicho por su hermana. Ahora amaba a Ranma aun más de lo que lo hacia a diario…

**...**

**R&A**

**...**

Al volar por el firmamento nocturno, Ranma conservaba los ojos cerrados, analizando cada detalle que había pasado en el día. En su rostro se formo una mueca de felicidad. Los hoyuelos en su cara daban mucho que decir. Tal vez, después de que todo se arreglara, volviera a ser un hombre sin maldiciones, ni prometidas de por medio, el podría confesarle lo mucho que la quería.

Y en su mente, solo cruzaban tres palabras "_Te amo Akane_".

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bobo? ¿Estupido? ¿Lindo?. Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas. Flores, Chocolates, Jitomatazos y Premios Nobel de Literatura son bonus extra chicos. Espero y les haya agradado esta lectura escrita de una fan para fans.

_Besos, Tsuki._


End file.
